Rukia Is Mine!
by Ai-chan99
Summary: Ichigo naksir Rukia! Byakuya, Renji dan Toushiro yang mengetahuinya tidak suka hal itu. Soalnya, mereka juga menyukai Rukia. Mereka pun berkubu untuk menyingkirkan Ichigo. Siapakah orang yang bakal Rukia pilih untuk jadi pangerannya?/OOC/RnR Please


Pairing: ByakuHitsuRenIchiRuki

Disclaimer: Papi gue si Tite Kubo (dibakar)

Warning: Super OOC! Gaje, garing, dll

Summary: Ichigo naksir Rukia! Byakuya, Renji dan Toushiro yang mengetahuinya tidak menyukai hal itu. Soalnya, mereka juga menyukai Rukia. Mereka pun berkubu untuk menyingkirkan Ichigo. Siapakah orang yang bakal Rukia pilih untuk jadi pangerannya? Enjoy please~

~Chapter 1~

Sore itu, Byakuya sedang mengerjakan tugas divisinya yang SUPER BANYAK itu. Penampilannya awut-awutan banget, yaitu dengan lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya, kenseikan dilepas, rambut acak-acakan, dan lain-lain. Tapi, di mata para fans-nya, itu terlihat makin keren. Dasar aneh...

Karena merasa haus, Byakuya mengambil tehnya dan meminumnya dengan tenang, sampai...

Braaak!

**"TAICHOU! GASWAT, GASWAT!"**

**"Bruuush! Uhuk, ehek, uhuk uhuk, ohoooook!** (translate: Dudut! Ketuk pintu dikit kek napa? Begoooo!)**"** pekik Byakuya gak jelas setelah menyemburkan tehnya. Renji tentu bingung, tapi dia kembali masang tampang horror.

"Taichou! Ini gaswat banget!" sambung Renji. Byakuya menatapnya angker. "Gaswat, gaswat! Itu mulu yang elo omongin! Mank napa, sih?" balas Byakuya kesal.

"Ngomong pisang salah, taiyaki salah, gaswat pun salah! Dasar Taichou aneh! Yang penting, ini tentang Rukia," jawab Renji dengan nada serius. Setelah mendengar nama Rukia disebut, Byakuya pun ikut masang tampang serius.

"Rukia kenapa?" tanyanya dingin.

"Akhir-akhir ini dia sering dekat dengan Ichigo," jawab Renji lagi. Byakuya mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kurosaki Ichigo? StroJeDur ntuh? Jiah, itu kan biasa..." kata Byakuya santai, tapi Renji kembali melanjutkan laporan(?)nya, "Taichou, biasa, sih biasa! Tapi apa Taichou nggak ngeliat kalau hubungan mereka jadi lebih.. Dekat gitu..?" sambungnya. Muka Byakuya mulai mengukirkan tanda-tanda tidak suka. "Dekat?"

"Iya, sepertinya Kurosaki menyukai Rukia," jawab seseorang tiba-tiba.

**"HUWAAAA!" **Renji dan Byakuya langsung berpelukan (Yang anti yaoi, silakan muntah, gue udah duluan, kok) saking kagetnya. Ternyata suara itu berasal dari Toushiro.

"Hitsugaya-taichou! Ketuk dulu donk sebelum masuk!" omel Renji. Byakuya sweatdrop. _'Ni anak gak nyadar kalau dia sama aja...'_ pikirnya dalem hati sambil melepas 'pelukan'nya.

"Baka! Elo yang keasyikan ngomong sampai nggak menyadari kehadiran gue!" balas Toushiro membela diri.

"Eh, tunggu. Tadi lo bilang Jeruk itu naksir sama Rukia?" sela Byakuya. Toushiro mengangguk. "Iya, tuh. Tapi kayaknya gak ada tanda-tanda Rukia juga menyukainya.." jawab Toushiro. Byakuya menghela napas lega.

"Lho? Hitsugaya-taichou manggil dia 'Rukia'? Biasanya elo kan manggil dia 'Kuchiki'? Kok berubah?" selidik Renji. Muka Toushiro pun bersemu merah.

"Tentu saja. Gue harus memanggil orang yang gue suka dengan nama kecil- UPS!" Toushiro yang nyadar kalau keceplosan langsung menutup mulutnya dengan muka merah membara. Renji cengo, sedangkan Byakuya menghela napas, sedikit kesal mungkin.

"Toushiro, gue bangga elo udah dewasa. Tapi gue tetap gak sudi elo pacaran dengan Rukia," kata Byakuya tegas. Toushiro reflek menabok muka Byakuya sambil tereak: **"NGAPAIN ELO IKUT-IKUTAN NGURUSIN KEHIDUPAN PRIBADI GUE? MAU GUE SUKA RUKIA LAH, SEMANGKA LAH, MENOS (?) LAH, ITU BUKAN URUSAN ELO! APA HAK ELO UNTUK MENGHALANGI HAK GUE SENDIRI?"**

**"GUE KAN PAPI ELO!"** balas Byakuya.

**"PAPI DARI HONGKONG!"**

**"POKOKNYA GUE PAPI ELO! YANG PENTING, GUE TETAP GAK NGIZININ ELO! SOALNYA, SEORANG KAKAK YANG BAIK TENTU GAK BAKAL NGEBIARIN ORANG LAIN SEENAK JIDAT PACARAN SAMA ADIKNYA, TERUTAMA SAMA SI JERUK ITU! LAGIAN, GUE MAU NIKAH SAMA RUKIA!"** tereak Byakuya panjang lebar dengan jujurnya. Kali ini Toushiro yang cengo, sedangkan Renji yang dari tadi hanya dapat melihat adegan 'Perselisihan Antara Ayah dan Anak' itu kini mulai angkat meja. Eh, suara maksudnya...

"Kalian... Juga suka dengan Rukia..?" tanya Renji dengan muka sedikit blushing. Toushiro dan Byakuya menatapnya secara bersamaan. "Eh? 'Juga'? Jadi elo..." Byakuya nunjuk-nunjuk batang idung Renji dengan gemetaran. Renji mengangguk.

"Iya. Gue suka sama Rukia. Makanya gue kesal pas dia dekat-dekatan dengan Ichigo itu."

Toushiro menghela napas berat, "Hahh... Saingan gue banyak, nih..."

"Nggak banyak jika kita lumpuhkan satu orang."

Byakuya dan Toushiro kembali menatap Renji. _''Lumpuhkan'? Mati, donk!'_ pikir mereka dalem hati.

"Siapa?" tanya Byakuya. Renji tersenyum setan. "Tentu saja si Ichigo. Dengar, cerna dengan baik kalimat gue ini. 'Kita berkubu untuk bersaing mendapatkan Rukia', ngerti, gak? Hm, hm?" kata Renji masih tetap dengan senyum setannya. Byakuya dan Toushiro yang mulai mengerti ikutan senyum setan.

"Maksudnya buat melumpuhkan Kurosaki supaya mudah mendapatkan Rukia, kan?" tanya Toushiro untuk memastikan. Renji mengangguk. Tawa mereka pun menjadi semakin nista.

_'Mati loe, Kurosaki Ichigo! Huahahaha..!'_

~Malamnya di Mansion Kuchiki~

"Rukia. Mampir, donk. Gue mau ngajak elo ke suatu tempat, nih..." kata seseorang yang sedang menelpon Rukia dengan suara sepelan mungkin. Rukia menjawabnya dengan suara yang pelan juga, "Kemana dulu?"

"Ke 'Taman Hiburan Chappy' yang baru buka kemarin. Ada banyak stand-nya, lho.. Shiratama juga ada. Mau gak?" tawar orang itu lagi. Mata Rukia langsung berbinar-binar, tapi cahaya di matanya itu mulai meredup (Mank senter?) setelah mengingat Byakuya.

"Ta.. Tapi, Ichigo... Nii-sama nggak mungkin ngizinin kita jalan-jalan bareng. Nanti dia bisa ngebunuh elo..!" tambah Rukia takut-takut. Si penelpon -yang kini kita ketahui adalah Ichigo- menghela napas.

"Hahh.. Kalo gitu bohong aja lo sama dia. Bilang ada urusan penting, gitu," saran Ichigo. Rukia cemberut. "Tapi, berbohong itu gak baik..."

"Ya udah. Sekarang loe mau ikut atau nggak?" tanya Ichigo tegas. Rukia pun menimbang-nimbang dan akhirnya mendapat keputusan. "Baiklah. Gue ikut."

Setelah puas bicara blak-blakan layaknya Joni, Rukia pun menutup teleponnya. Ia merasa lega dan aman karena punya alasan yang cukup kuat untuk pergi ke dunia fana. Ia pun mulai senyam-senyum bak orgil saat membayangkan Chappy dan shiratama.

Benarkah Rukia aman..?

Tentu tidak.

Sepelan apa pun dia bicara, pasti bakal kedengaran juga. Kenapa? Soalnya, Byakuya telah memasang alat penyadap suara di kamar Rukia.

Byakuya tersenyum iblis. _'Jeruk bego! Pikiran elo dangkal!'_ ejeknya dalem hati. Dia mengambil HP-nya dan mulai menulis SMS untuk Renji dan Toushiro.

From: Taichou/Kuchiki  
>To: Abarai Renji dan Hitsugaya Toushiro<br>Jeruk itu mau ngajak Rukia ke dunia fana! Gimana, nih?

Byakuya memencet tombol 'Send' dan menunggu jawabannya sambil mondar-mandir. Setelah satu abad menunggu, akhirnya balasannya muncul juga. Byakuya pun menyambar HP-nya. Pesan pertama dari Renji.

From: Renji The Baboon  
>To: Kuchiki Byakuya<br>Halang aja terus! Kalo gak mempan, bikin pingsan aja sekalian!

Byakuya menatap HP-nya angker. _'Bikin pingsan? Gue gak bakal biarin adik gue pacaran sama orang cinta kekerasan kea elo! Fu***ng!'_ umpatnya sambil nginjek-nginjek HP-nya (Sayang...). Tapi kegiatannya itu berhenti setelah bunyi 'Ting' dari HP-nya yang bertanda pesan masuk. Kali ini dari Toushiro.

From: Toushiro My Son  
>To: Kuchiki Byakuya<br>Cegah aja sebisa elo.

_'Nah, ini baru bener!'_ batinnya. Tapi sedetik kemudian, satu pesan lagi masuk ke HP Byakuya.

From: Toushiro My Son  
>To: Kuchiki Byakuya<br>Tapi kalo gak bisa, bikin tepar aja sekalian supaya dia gak bisa pergi...

Byakuya melempar HP-nya sampai berbunyi 'Prang'. _'Sialan! Ternyata loe sama aja!' _Byakuya terus mengumpat-ngumpat sampai dosanya bertambah sebanyak 11.536. Itu tandanya dia mengumpat satu kali (Lho?).

Cklek...

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka dari arah kamar Rukia. Byakuya yang udah nyadar dari kemarahannnya langsung nyamperin dia dan berusaha bersikap biasa.

"Rukia, mau kemana loe?"

Rukia mematung selama tiga detik, kemudian bicara dengan sedikit ragu-ragu. "Ng.. Gue mau ke dunia fana buat.. Buat ketemu Inoue supaya pandai memasak! Ya, memasak!" jawab Rukia ngasal. Beberapa detik kemudian, Rukia baru nyadar kalo dia salah bicara karena mengatakan kalau dia mau belajar masak dari Orihime. Tau sendiri gimana 'indah'nya masakan Orihime itu, kan?

Byakuya menggeleng. "Gak boleh. Ini udah malam, gue takut elo diapa-apain sama dia," kata Byakuya cool. Muka Rukia membiru. "Nii-sama ngomong apa, sih? Nggak sopan!" bantah Rukia. Byakuya segera nyari alasan lain DENGAN SANGAT AMAT TERPAKSA.

"Elo gak tau kalo dia yuri?"

Dooonk..!

Muka Rukia langsung biru sepenuhnya dan rambutnya memutih. _'Inoue yuri? TIDAAAAAKK..!'_

"Ni.. Nii-sama ngaco, ah! Pokoknya, gue mau ke dunia fana sekarang!" kata Rukia tegas. Kembali DENGAN SANGAT AMAT TERPAKSA, Byakuya memulai akting nangisnya.

"Huee.. Rukia.. Gue gak mau elo kenapa-napa.. Hisana udah nitipin elo ke gue.. Gue sayang elo, Rukia..." Byakuya langsung nangis gulung-gulung. Tanpa Rukia ketahui, muka Byakuya sedikit blushing saat mengucapkan 'Gue sayang elo'. Sang adik yang rada polos cuma mikir kalo itu hanya tanda kasih sayang dari seorang kakak, padahal bukan.

Dilain pihak, Rukia yang ngeliat Byakuya nangis-nangis gitu jadi gak tega. Dia kembali ngomong, "Iya, deh... Gue gak jadi pergi..." ujarnya sambil tersenyum manis –yang dipaksakan. Byakuya blushing lagi. Kalo gak bisa menahan diri, Byakuya pasti udah meluk-meluk dia.

~*Ai-chan Lieru*~

Rukia masuk ke kamarnya dengan langkah terseok-seok. Sebenarnya dia juga masih bingung dengan keputusannya itu. Rukia lantas mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

_'Aduh... Gimana, nih? Ichigo ngajak pergi, udah ngasih alasan yang lain pun, Nii-sama tetap gak ngizinin... Tapi palingan Ichigo ikhlas kalo gue gak pergi, kok!' _batin Rukia. Setelah merasa sedikit lega, Rukia mulai memejamkan matanya untuk tidur, tapi...

Ting, ting, ting!

Mata Rukia terbuka seketika begitu mendengar dentingan nyaring dari HP-nya. Itu SMS dari Ichigo.

From: Baka Mikan = Ichigo  
>To: Kuchiki Rukia<br>Rukia, kok lama banget, sih? Cepetan, donk! Ntar tutup, nih!

Rukia panik dan mulai mengutak-ngatik tombol HP-nya untuk membalas pesan dari Ichigo itu.

From: Miss Midget  
>To: Kurosaki Ichigo<br>Sori! Gue gak bisa datang! Nii-sama gak ngizinin gue keluar rumah! Sori banget!

From: Baka Mikan = Ichigo  
>To: Kuchiki Rukia<br>UAAPPAAA? Gak boleh keluar? Cih, padahal gue udah antusias banget...

Hati Rukia jadi gak enak saat membaca SMS terakhir. _'Duh.. Ichigo kecewa... Tapi, kalo gue pergi nanti Nii-sama marah... Uuh, ayolah Rukia! Mana yang kau pilih, kakak atau sahabat?'_

Rukia kembali menimbang-nimbang. Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya Rukia menemukan keputusan.

_'Sudah kuputuskan..!'_

~*Ai-chan Lieru*~

"Ehehehehe..."

Byakuya terus ketawa bak setan sambil mengutak-ngatik HP-nya. Dia ingin meng-SMS Toushiro dan Renji lagi buat bilang kalau misinya untuk mencegah Rukia pergi telah berhasil.

From: Taichou/Kuchiki  
>To: Abarai Renji dan Hitsugaya Toushiro<br>Berhasil! Rukia udah gue cegah!

Byakuya memencet tombol 'Send' dengan wajah puas. Beberapa detik kemudian, satu pesan masuk ke HP-nya.

From: Renji The Baboon  
>To: Kuchiki Byakuya<br>Serius? Gimana caranya? Pasti loe buat pingsan, kan?

Byakuya kembali masang tampang horror dan mengetik tombol HP-nya dengan nista.

From: Taichou  
>To: Abarai Renji<br>Ya nggak lah, Dudut!

From: Toushiro My Son  
>To: Kuchiki Byakuya<br>Gimana caranya?

From: Kuchiki  
>To: Hitsugaya Toushiro<br>Gue nangis-nangis aja di depan dia, dia jadi gak tega dan masuk ke kamarnya.

From: Toushiro My Son  
>To: Kuchiki Byakuya<br>Ng... Gue masih belum yakin dia bakal termakan jebakan elo. Gue datang ke rumah elo aja, ya.

From: Renji The Baboon  
>To: Kuchiki Byakuya<br>Kalo gitu, gue rumah elo buat jaga-jaga, ya, Taichou!

~Sesi SMS selesai~

"Jiaah.. Masih pada gak percaya juga sama gue.." kata Byakuya kepedean. Setelah 19,9999999 detik yang dibulatkan menjadi dua puluh detik, akhirnya Renji dan Toushiro nyampai juga ke rumahnya. Toushiro langsung ngomong tanpa basa-basi.

"Nah, jadi, mana Rukia?" tanyanya. Byakuya nunjuk ke arah kamar adiknya. "Disana."

3 cecunguk itu berjalan ke arah kamar Rukia. Begitu membuka pintu, alangkah kagetnya mereka saat melihat Rukia tidak ada di dalamnya dan terlihat jendela yang celahnya sedikit terbuka. Mereka semua cengo. Renji si detektif (Huek...) segera menganalisa dengan tampang sok keren.

"Dia kabur."

Pluaakk!

Dua gamparan ekstra ganas datang menghantam muka Renji. Ternyata itu berasal dari Toushiro dan Byakuya yang udah beraura horror.

**"GAK LOE BILANG PUN KITA-KITA JUGA UDAH TAU!"** tereak Byakuya dan Toushiro tepat di dekat telinga Renji. Dia budeg seketika.

"Dan elo, Kuchiki! Jebakan elo gak mujur! Buktinya Rukia tetap keluar dari rumah ini!" kali ini Toushiro mendamprat Byakuya. Renji yang budegnya udah sembuh ikut-ikutan mendampratnya.

"Udah gue bilang kan, Taichou! Mending elo bikin dia pingsan!"

Kuping Byakuya memerah saking panasnya. Karena kesal, dia pun balas mendamprat mereka, "**TOUSHIRO, KALO GAK PAKE CARA BEGITUAN, GUE MUSTI GIMANA LAGI? DAN ELO RENJI, MANA GUE TEGA BIKIN RUKIA PINGSAN!"**

**"KAN GUE SURUH ELO BUAT DIA TEPAR!"** (Toushiro)

**"GUE BARU BILANG KALO GUE GAK TEGA, KAN?"** (Byakuya)

**"TEPAR DENGAN PINGSAN ITU BEDA, TAU! HARUSNYA ELO BIKIN DIA TEPAR DENGAN KHARISMA ELO! MIKIR, DONK!"** (Toushiro)

**"POKOKNYA GUE GAK TEGA! DASAR ANAK DURHAKA!** **BERANI NGELAWAN GUE!"** (Byakuya)

**"HALAH, BILANG AJA KALO SENYUMAN ELO TU GAK ADA KERENNYA, MAKANYA GAK MEMPAN SAMA RUKIA!"** (Toushiro)

"Kau..!"

**"STOOOOPP! PLEASE, DEH! APA KALIAN LUPA DENGAN TUJUAN KITA SEKARANG INI?"** sela Renji yang sukses menghentikan adu mulut antara ByakuHitsu yang hampir mengeluarkan tahap 'Kebun Binatang' itu. Byakuya menghela napas; kesal.

"Huhh... Jadi sekarang apa?" tanyanya. Renji tersenyum.

"Tentu saja ke dunia fana!"

~*Ai-chan Lieru*~

"Gimana Rukia, elo senang?" tanya Ichigo pada Rukia yang sedang makan es krim. Rukia mengangguk dan tersenyum manis. "Iya! Arigatou, Ichigo!" jawabnya girang. Ichigo blushing.

"Gue seneng banget elo datang," tutur Ichigo. Rukia pun menyahutnya, "Tentu! Gue pasti akan datang demi sahabat!"

Praang!

Hati Ichigo langsung hancur saat mendengar pernyataan Rukia barusan.

_'Sahabat? Hanya segitukah perasaanmu pada gue, Rukia?'_ jerit Ichigo dalam hati sambil nangis-nangis gaje. Hichigo yang simpati langsung menepuk-nepuk pundaknya.

"Udah, cup cup cup. Gue yakin dia bakal kesengsem sama elo nanti," kata Hichigo sok alim. Ichigo cemberut. "Nanti itu kapan?" tanyanya. Hichigo mengangkat bahu.

"Yaah, pokoknya suatu hari nanti," jawabnya. Ichigo tersenyum kecil.

"Ya. Makasih atas rasa simpati dari elo. Tapi.. Gue ada firasat buruk, nih..." Ichigo mengelus-mengelus tengkuknya. Hichigo nyengir.

"Satu-satunya firasat buruk elo adalah gue yang suatu hari nanti bakal ngegantiin elo, King. Huahaha..." jawabnya santai ditambah dengan ketawa yang nista pula. Ichigo pun terpancing emosi. "Elo..!"

"Ichigo? Kok bengong, sih?" tanya Rukia sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan muka Ichigo. Akhirnya cowok itu sadar juga dari alam khayalnya.

"Bu.. Bukan apa-apa kok, Rukia," elak Ichigo. Rukia hanya ber'oh' ria. Tapi, sedetik kemudian matanya langsung berbinar-binar.

"Ichigo! Itu dia shiratama-nya!" jerit Rukia girang sambil nunjuk-nunjuk salah satu stand yang menjual shiratama. Ichigo mengangguk.

"Oke. Kalau gitu ayo kita kesa-**HUAAAA!**"

Omongan Ichigo terhenti karena Rukia telah menariknya ke stand itu sambil ngiler-ngiler.

~*Ai-chan Lieru*~

"Elo yakin mereka ada disini, Kuchiki?" tanya Toushiro pada Byakuya. Dia mengangguk mantab.

"Iya. Soalnya tadi gue ngedenger omongannya dengan Jeruk itu yang mengatakan kalau mereka bakal datang kemari," jawab Byakuya cool. Renji dan Toushiro ngangguk-ngangguk paham.

Tiga cecunguk itu kini ada di depan pintu gerbang Taman Hiburan Chappy dengan gigai-nya. Sebenarnya senkaimon ditutup karena udah kelewat malam, tapi mereka ngotot pergi ke dunia fana. Itu pun baru bisa setelah Byakuya menyogok penjaganya dengan uang yang cukup 'wow'. Hahh.. Mau manusia lah, shinigami lah, sama aja matre...

"Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo kita masuk!" kata Renji sambil melenggang masuk. Tapi, seorang penjaga bertubuh gede langsung menghentikan langkahnya.

"Mana tiketnya? Kalau mau masuk, harus beli tiket dulu," kata orang itu dengan tampang yang mengerikan. Renji nyaris pipis di celana, Byakuya merinding, sedangkan Toushiro gak terpengaruh dan nanya ke orang itu.

"Loketnya dimana?" tanya Toushiro dengan AURA DINGIN. Gantian orang itu yang hampir ngompol.

"Di.. Disana..." katanya dengan gemeteran. Toushiro mengangguk. "Makasih," kata Toushiro sambil menyeret Byakuya. Byakuya lantas protes, "Ngapain pake bawa-bawa gue segala?"

"Siapa lagi yang mau ngebayarin tiketnya kalo bukan elo?" tanya Toushiro balik yang membuat Byakuya tak berkutik.

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya mereka masuk ke dalam. Setelah membeli tiket tentunya.

"Kira-kira mereka dimana, ya? Susah kalo nyarinya bareng-bareng begini. Ayo kita berpencar! Gue kesana, Taichou kesitu, dan Hitsugaya-taichou ke sebelah sana!" tereak Renji sambil menunjuk ke tiga arah yang berbeda. Toushiro dan Byakuya mengangguk kemudian berlari pergi. Renji tersenyum nista. Ternyata tujuan keduanya kemari adalah mengunjungi stand yang menjual banyak taiyaki. Ia pun berlari-lari gaje menuju stand itu.

**"TAIYAKI, I AM COMIIIING!"**

~*Ai-chan Lieru*~

"Permisi, Pak," kata Toushiro pada seorang petugas di salah satu wahana di taman itu. Petugas itu menoleh dan tersenyum. "Iya, Adek tersesat, ya? Ntar, Bapak umumin dulu, ya," kata orang itu sambil mengambil microfon terdekat. Toushiro melotot.

"Bu.. Bukan, Pak! Saya gak tersesat, tau! Saya kemari untuk nanya apakah Bapak pernah ketemu dengan cewek ini!" sela Toushiro yang sukses menghentikan kegiatan petugas itu. Si bapak itu memperhatikan foto bergambar Rukia yang diserahkan Toushiro.

"Ooh, kakaknya ya, Dek?" kata orang itu. Toushiro menggeleng. "Bukan, tapi pacar saya," jawab Toushiro ngaku-ngaku. Kalo Byakuya, Renji dan Ichigo ada disini, pasti dia udah dihajar habis-habisan. Tapi bapak ini berbeda, dia malah ngakak.

"Hahaha! Aduh, Deek! Gak usah bercanda, deh! Kecil-kecil kok udah pacaran? Ngaku aja kalo Adek tersesat dan lagi nyari kakakmu, Dek! Hahaha!"

"..."

Hanya dalam beberapa detik, dapat kita lihat Toushiro yang melenggang pergi meninggalkan si bapak yang udah bonyok itu.

~*Ai-chan Lieru*~

Byakuya terus berjalan menyusuri taman bermain yang super besar itu. Dia sudah mencoba berbagai wahana, tapi Rukia tetap belum ketemu juga. Byakuya yang udah lemes lebih memilih untuk bertanya pada orang saja.

"Mbak," panggil Byakuya pada seorang cewek. Cewek itu menoleh dan dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"I-Iya, Ganteeeng... Naksir gue, ya? Hihi..." tanyanya pede ditambah dengan ketawa kuntilanak. Byakuya sweatdrop, tapi dia kembali ingat tujuan awalnya, yaitu mencari Rukia.

"Ng.. Mbak ada ngeliat cewek kea gini, gak?" Sama seperti Toushiro, Byakuya juga menyerahkan selembar foto Rukia yang sedang tersenyum manis. Si cewek itu memicingkan matanya, kemudian dia senyam-senyum gaje.

"Aduuh.. Mas ini gimana, sih? Tau gak kalo yang ada di foto ini saya?" katanya sambil nempel-nempel ke Byakuya. Byakuya reflek menjerit.

**"AARGH! NGACO AJA SIH LU! NGOMONG TU YANG BENER, DONK! PAKE NGAKU-NGAKU SEGALA, LAGI! DASAR BEGO!"** bentak Byakuya dengan muka angker. Semua orang disitu menoleh ke arahnya. Awalnya mereka mau marah karena cowok itu berisik, tapi gak jadi karena ngeliat tampang Byakuya yang lagi angker itu. Anehnya, bukannya malah takut, cewek-cewek yang ada disitu malah kesengsem semua. Mereka pun mulai menjerit-jerit ala fan girl.

"MAS, NOMOR TELPONNYA BERAPA, SIH?"

"EEEGH?" Byakuya bingung.

"I LOVE YOU, GANTEENG!"

"HUAAHH?" Byakuya jawdrop.

"CIUM GUE, DONK!"

"HIIII!" Byakuya jijik.

"NIKAH SAMA GUE, DONK!"

**"NOOOOOOO!"** Byakuya kabur.

~*Ai-chan Lieru*~

Rukia yang ada di stand shiratama terus makan dengan rakusnya. Ichigo yang duduk di sebelahnya cuma bisa sweatdrop. Menurutnya, kalau Rukia sedang memakan makanan kesukaannya, sisi imutnya jadi hilang karena digantikan dengan tampang monster ganas yang sedang mencabik-cabik mangsanya. Ichigo jadi ngeri sendiri.

"Rukia, elo jangan makan serakus itu, donk..." kata Ichigo sambil mengelap noda di pipi Rukia. Gadis itu tersenyum.

"Makasih, Ichigo!" jawabnya. Ichigo blushing. Tapi mukanya langsung kusut saat merasakan firasat buruk lagi. Kali ini lebih buruk. Rukia memperhatikan hal itu.

"Kenapa, Ichigo?" tanyanya. Ichigo menggeleng. "Nggak... Rasanya ada sesuatu yang buruk aja di sekitar sini... Tapi gapapa, kok! Firasat gue aja yang salah kali!" jawab Ichigo dengan senyuman paksa. Rukia pun kembali melanjutkan makannya. Ichigo yang merasa bosan memilih untuk sekedar berbasa-basi dengan Rukia.

"Rukia."

"Hn?"

"Kenapa elo suka banget dengan shiratama? Kenapa nggak taiyaki atau yang sejenisnya aja?"

"Ng.. Menurutku shiratama lebih enak, itu saja."

"Ooh..."

Mereka berdua kembali terdiam, sampai Rukia membuka suara lagi, "Tapi... Ngomong-ngomong tentang taiyaki, gue jadi teringat Renji, deh," katanya. Ichigo mengangguk.  
>"Bener juga."<p>

**"UWAAAAHH..! TAIYAKI MEMANG ENAAAKK!"**

Ichigo dan Rukia lantas melirik ke arah sumber suara yang tepat berada di kedai taiyaki sebelah. Dan panjang umur, Renji ada disitu. Mereka terdiam.

"Renji..?"

"Rukia dan.. Ichigo?"

Krik krik krik

**"UAAPPAAA? RUKIA DAN ICHIGO? AKHIRNYA KUTEMUKAN KALIAAANN!"** Renji reflek berteriak dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam kantongnya. Rukia panik.

"Re.. Renji! Tolong jangan laporkan ini pada Nii-sa..."

Terlambat, Renji sudah melempar benda dari dalam kantongnya ke udara setinggi mungkin. Dan akhirnya terjadilah...

**DUAAAAARR!**

Benda yang merupakan kembang api itu sukses menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang. Toushiro dan Byakuya yang lagi dikejar para fans girl karena kekerenan dan keimutannya itu juga ikut melirik, kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Sudah ketemu..!" desis mereka yang langsung ber-shunpo ke tempat tujuan. Cewek-cewek itu menjerit shock karena kehilangan mereka.

~*Ai-chan Lieru*~

"Eh... Emm..." Ichigo dan Rukia gak bisa ngomong apa-apa terhadap ByakuRenHitsu. Rukia yang merasa kalau dirinya yang menjadi sumber masalah ini mencoba untuk angkat bicara.

"Ng.. Nii-sama, Renji, Hitsugaya-taichou... Sebenarnya Ichigo gak salah... Jadi–"

**"D-I-E-M-!"** bentak mereka. Nyali Rukia ciut seketika. Ichigo yang gak tega segera membelanya.

"Woi! Rukia kan gak salah! Ngapain lo pada ngebentak dia?" Ichigo balas membentak juga. Muka tiga cecunguk itu makin angker.

**"MANK SIAPA YANG BILANG KALO RUKIA SALAH?"** Mereka langsung keluar dari gigai-nya dengan mode siap bertarung. Rukia dan Ichigo melotot shock.

"A.. Apa yang–"

**"YANG SALAH ITU ELO, TAU! HEAAAAA! MATI KAAUUU! BANKAAAII!"** Renji, Byakuya dan Toushiro langsung mengeluarkan bankai untuk menyiksa Ichigo. Cowok itu ikut mengeluarkan bankai. Bukan untuk bertarung, tapi untuk...

"HUWAAAA!" Ichigo kabur secepat kilat menggunakan bankai-nya. Tetapi tiga orang stress itu tetap mengikutinya. Rukia menjerit.

**"JANGAAAAANN! NII-SAMA! RENJI! HITSUGAYA-TAICHOU! ICHIGOOO!"**

Hari itu pun berakhir dengan kematian Ichigo. Tamat~ #Plak!  
>Hehe, author bohong, kok... Bersambung~<p>

~Chapter 1 End~

Ai-chan: "Fiuh.. Akhirnya chapter satu jadi juga... Fanfic terpanjang yang pernah kubuat..." (Lemes)

Toushiro: "Woy! Fic elo yang lain gimana? Kasian readers, tuh!"

Ai-chan: "Ideku kebanyakan sampai gak bisa diungkapkan lagi, tau! Makanya, gue apdet dulu yang lagi ada di otak gue, mumpung belum hilang!"

Ichigo: "Aargh! Gue sengsara banget disini..!"

Ai-chan: "Derita loe!"

Ichigo: "Tapi yang bikin fanfic kan elo!"

Ai-chan: "Mank napa? Mau protes?"

Ichigo: **"TENTUUU!"**

Ai-chan: "... Yuki..."

Yukihana: "Oke..!"

Ichigo: (Mengkristal seketika)

Renji: "Woi! Kelamaan!"

Rukia: "Iya, nih! Author lelet banget!"

Byakuya: (Tidur (?))

Ai-chan: "Ups, sori! Ayo semuanya ngumpul di tengah!" (Narik-narik Byakuya yang tidur dan menyeret Ichigo yang masih mengkristal)

All: (Menyuruk-nyuruk, terus ambil nafas dan tereak...) REVIEW PLEASE~!


End file.
